


Then and Now

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, challenge fics, lucky clover diner universe, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah contemplates his life before and after meeting Sean.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.
> 
> Writing challenge issued by Linda Hoyland. Include these 6 words in a story of any length:
> 
> Wall  
> Cat  
> Bear  
> hungry  
> sunset  
> window

[ ](https://imgur.com/AFJxOJL)

Elijah looked with envy at the photographs on the living room wall, photographs that told the history of Sean’s family, each one illustrating the closeness and affection he and his parents shared. His relationship with his own family was a far cry from what Sean had grown up with. He couldn’t count the times his mother had told him, “You’re my cross to bear,” echoing the sentiments of his stepfather. His father had been the only one who understood him, but his father was gone.

Looking out the window, he studied the sunset, remembering how just a year ago, the sun going down meant he’d have to start looking for a place where he could spend the night. Often he’d have to settle for sleeping in a doorway or in an alley, but he never got much sleep because he was afraid he might get beaten up or robbed during the night.

But those days were over. Now Elijah had a home, and with Sean and their cat, Cocoa, he had a family, the kind of family he’d always wanted. He wasn’t alone anymore, and he never had to worry about where he’d sleep, or where his next meal was coming from.

As if Elijah had spoken his thoughts aloud, Sean poked his head out of the kitchen and asked, “Are you hungry?”

Elijah grinned. “Always.”

“Then go sit down,” Sean told him. “Dinner’s ready.”


End file.
